


Rendezvous (Tig Trager)

by orphan_account



Series: SOA One Shots [6]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rendezvous (Tig Trager)

 

Blaize grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and smiled as she saw the text message from her boyfriend.

_My place. Twenty minutes._

She nodded to herself as she finished putting the groceries away that she and her stepmother had just bought for the family dinner later. She turned to her mom and smiled before giving her a little wave and heading for the front door.

"Gotta go, mom. Got some things to do. I'll see you later, ok?"

Her stepmother put her hand on her hip and mock glared at her daughter. "Wait a minute! Aren't you going to go to the clubhouse and greet the guys? Your dad is gonna want to see you. They've been gone a week."

Blaize rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "I'll see all of them tonight at dinner, right? Dad will survive."

She left the older woman muttering to herself as she hurried out and got in her car. She raced across town, trying to get there in the time the text had said. Her heart raced at the thought of seeing her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him in a week and she couldn't wait to have her hands on him. She parked her car on the side of the road about a block from his house and walked the rest of the way, crossing over to the alley that ran behind the houses so that she could come in the back door.

She was shutting and locking the door behind herself when she heard a familiar voice speak from the doorway leading out of the kitchen.

"Ya know, coming in the back door, someone could mistake you for a thief."

Blaize grinned as she turned around to find her man Tig standing there smirking at her. She saw that he'd already removed his cut and boots and had his shirt half unbuttoned. "Damn, I was hoping you'd be naked by the time I got here."

His smirk got bigger as he slowly walked over to where she was leaning against the sink. "Nah, I wanted my old lady to help with that." Blaize covered the distance between them quickly, jumping into his arms and kissing him with all the desire that she had built up over seven days. She heard Tig moan as he turned them, her back hitting the wall beside the doorway as his hands grasped her ass and pulled her closer so he could grind against her. He ripped his mouth from hers to lay kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Fuck, I've missed you! Seven days without this pussy... I thought I was gonna explode."

Blaize's giggle turned into a moan as he suddenly ripped her shirt down the middle and buried his face between her breasts. "I've missed you too, baby." She tugged on his black curls until he lifted his head to look at her. "Take me to bed, Tiggy."

He shook his head as he slapped her hard on the ass and put her down. "Nah, can't make it that far." He reached for his belt and gave her that devilish smirk that she so loved. "Pants off and on the table, Blaize. Now."

Blaize quickly did as he asked and he wasted no time in burying himself to the hilt inside her. They both cried out at the feeling as he started thrusting. Blaize loved it when Tig was a little rougher, not to the point of pain but like he was now, lost in her and not caring. She was hurtling toward a spectacular orgasm when they heard someone pounding on the front door. Tig cursed as she pushed on his shoulders.

"Tig, the door... "

"I know, baby, but fuck if we aren't almost there. They can fucking wait." He pulled her legs over his shoulders as he pounded into her harder, taking her breath as he took her closer. "Come for me, Blaize, and do it quietly. Nobody but me gets to hear that."

Blaize looked up into his eyes to see that they were wild as he chased his own end, his hands brutal as they pinned her hips down to the table. She let go then, her back arching and her muscles tightening around him to send him along with her. Tig collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as the pounding at the door got louder. Blaize heard him curse as he stood up and stepped back, breaking their hold on one another. He helped her up off the table and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss before patting her on the ass and pointing to the hallway.

She nodded and headed to his bedroom to get redressed as Tig fastened his jeans and threw his shirt back on as he went to answer the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay knocked again, starting to get frustrated as he and Jax waited for Tig to answer. When the door opened, he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Tig's shirt was unbuttoned and he looked angry and disheveled. 

"Damn, brother, did we interrupt something?" He narrowed his eyes as he saw the uneasy look that passed over Tig's face before it disappeared. "I got a call from Alvarez after you left. He wants to meet tomorrow. I wanted to get you on board before dinner tonight."

"Yeah, sure man, whatever you need. Was that it?"

Before Clay could respond, he heard a very familiar voice from inside the house. "Baby, I'm stealing one of your shirts, since mine was... oh shit!"

Clay saw red as Blaize appeared behind Tig, pulling a SAMCRO t-shirt down over her head. Without thought, he punched Tig in the face, sending the taller man to the floor where he proceeded to kick the shit out of him. In his daze, he could barely hear Jax and Blaize yelling at him to stop. All he cared about was the fact that Tig had to fucking pay.

Finally, after a few minutes, Jax was able to pull Clay off of Tig, letting Blaize see to his injuries. Clay was still shaking as Jax pushed him to sit on the couch. "My fucking kid? You had to fuck my kid? With all the free pussy at the clubhouse, you still felt the need to go after my little girl?"

Tig shook his head as Blaize glared at her father. "I'm not a baby, for god's sake! I'm a grown woman! You don't get to tell me who I can be with, dad! Jesus Christ!"

Tig looked at Clay and shook his head again. "It ain't like that, man. I love her. She's my old lady."

Clay ignored Tig and glared at his daughter. "How long have you been fucking one of my brothers?"

Blaize returned his glare. "Six months."

Clay shook his head as he heard Jax chuckle from beside him on the couch and turned his glare on the younger man. "Something funny to you?"

Jax shook his head and grinned at his sister. "No, but man, if they've been together that long, it's serious, and this explains why Tig hasn't nailed any croweaters."

Blaize grinned at Jax and winked as Tig wrapped an arm around her waist. "That's because he knows I'd cut his dick off and shove it down his throat." She turned to her dad and sighed. "I love him, dad. You're just going to have to accept it."

Clay sat quietly for a few minutes before nodding and standing up from the couch. He reached out and drew his daughter into a one-armed hug as he held his hand out to shake to Tig. Finally, he grinned and chuckled quietly. "I guess so, but you get to tell your mother."

 


End file.
